Alone
by GoldenHeartLove
Summary: Rachel Corcoran-Sylvester's life is about to get way wilder. Contains Futa Gp
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story that I came up with and I hope you like it.**

**Rachel's POV**

I hate school ore than I hate reality shows. I'm Rachel Corcoran-Sylvester. I'm 5 foot 9 and I have forest green eyes and long brown hair. I have 2 moms sue and Shelby. I'm practically bullied daily at my school it's not that bad. All I do is get slushied 3 times a day. When I walk in school, before lunch and before dismissal just like all the rest of the nerds. I forgot to mention I have a 9 inch penis hanging between my legs. Right now I am getting ready for school which is not my choice at all. I put my argyle sweater and cargo pants on with some black work boots. I grab my grey messenger bag and ran downstairs. I sat down at the table as my mom brought my food to me which was bacon, toast and orange juice which I all downed in less than 5 minutes.

"Rae, Sue left so you'll have to take your car" she said. I kissed her on her head, got my keys and started my car which was a black 1967 Camaro that I fixed up and finally finished about 2 months ago. When I got to school I parked across the street because the parking lot was full. As I walked in I was bombarded by my best friend Kurt.

"Hey you actually got here without getting slushied" he said smiling

"I see you did too, I'm suspicious" I said looking around curiously

"Maybe your mom found out and forced the whole squad and football team to run the track 50 times" he said as we walked to our lockers

"Nah she doesn't know, I wonder where the cheerios are?" I said opening my locker and getting my books

"Well I'm guessing they are at early practice" he said standing next to me

"Why won't you sign up for glee you have an amazing voice" he said trying to convince me

"No it's bad enough I am tortured for being here. Plus mom hates them and I don't sing" I said walking to my first period

"That is a complete lie remember when we were at that club and you were drunk" he said glaring at me

"Keyword drunk and drop this conversation" I said stopping and looking back at him

"Okay but for now" he said walking past me. I could tell he was mad but i am not signing up for that club. After that, I went to my first period class which went well and so did my 2nd, 3rd and forth. When it was time for lunch I went to the locker room to talk to my mom. When I walked into the office in the locker room

"Hey ma" I said walking in and sitting down on the couch in the corner

"Hey Rae how has your day been so far?" she said sitting next to me

"Good you?" I said

"Good"

"Where are the cheerios" I said curiously

"They are all running laps and so is the football team" she said standing up and walking to her desk

"Coach the girls are all about to die can we have a break- What the hell are you doing in here!" Quinn said as I was turning around to walk out

"I was just leaving" I said getting ready to run out in a full blown sprint but mom's voice interrupted me

"Hey watch your mouth that's my daughter you're talking to!" Mom said screaming at them

"YOUR DAUGHTER!" I heard before passing out


	2. Rides

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I will for now on so please don't be angry.**

**Here is chapter 2**

**Rachel's POV**

What the hell just happened? As I open my eyes I see my ma standing over me. When I sit up I look around to see that I'm on her couch in her office.

"Thank god you're okay! Shelby would have killed me if something bad happened to you" she said pulling me up and hugging me tightly

"Ma, I'm okay. I just have a bad headache, can I go home?" I asked her giving her my puppy dog eyes

"Sure, but be careful and don't tell your mother about this, or she will kill me because I'm supposed to be watching you while you're here"

"Okay" I said grabbing my things

"Rae, don't think I forgot about earlier and we're going to talk about it later because I told you not to let anyone walk all over you" she said with a look in her eyes that I couldn't even explain

As I walked out of school the halls were empty so I could easily just cruise my way out and not have to bump into anyone. As I was at my locker I heard someone behind me. When I turned around I was meet with the fierce eyes of…Quinn and Santana. I quickly closed my locker and looked around for a escape route but was out of luck.

"So Berry, your mother is Sue Sylvester. I'm guessing that you snitched on us to her about the slushy's" Santana said getting in my face

"No I didn't I wouldn't do that" I said looking her right back in her eyes with no fear

"Oh really, then why did she make us run all morning?" Quinn asked getting in my face too

"Maybe because there's a cheerleading tournament coming soon and she's going to work you hard so you could win" I said with a smirk on my face as I thought about the morning announcements

"Don't get smart with me, I know it was you and don't lie or I'll kick your ass so quick you will wake up into yesterday" Santana said with fire in her eyes

"I didn't do it and I don't lie ask anyone so if you excuse me I have to go" I said walking away as fast as I could

"Berry wait we're sorry" Quinn said which made me stop and turn around fast

"We are?" Santana said with her arms crossed

"You are?" I said dropping my jaw

"Yes" Quinn said walking toward me

"You're lying… I don't believe you" I said running out of the school doors

"WAIT!" I heard behind me as I ran to my car and got in as fast as I could. I hurried up and put the keys in the ignition and drove away.

When I got home I ran upstairs and stripped down into my underwear and went to sleep as soon as my head hit my pillow. I was woken up later by my phone ringing and answered it without looking at the caller I.D

"RACHEL LEA COCORAN-SYLVESTER, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED MY CALLS?" Kurt screamed in my ear

"I went home early" I said with my still groggy voice which is deep as hell

"Are you sleeping?" he said

"I was until you woke me up" I said with an attitude

"Don't get a attitude with me and I need a ride" he said sweetly

"Sure I'll be there in 15 minutes" I said getting up from my very soft bed

"Okay, bye"

I got dressed in sweat and a tee shirt then got in my car. When I got to the school Kurt was standing outside talking to Brittany. When they saw me they walked up to my car and Kurt got in the passenger's seat. While Brittany walked over to my side of the car and kissed me on the cheek. I have always been friends with Brittany I mean who couldn't she's so nice and happy all of the time.

"Hey Rachel, can I get a ride home Santana left so now I'm stuck here" Brittany said with her cute little voice. Her house was right next to mine

"Sure you can little one, Kurt get in the backseat" I said looking at her the Kurt

"Why do I have to get I the back?" he said looking at me

"Because I said so" I said with a smirk on my face

As we all drove home Brittany started talking

"Rachel, can I go to your house. I don't want to be alone" Brittany asked

"Of course you can. Hey Kurt do you want to watch movies with us?" I asked looking back at Kurt

"Yeah" he said

When we pulled up to the house we all got out of the car and went in and sat on the couch and looked for movies to watch. As we were looking there was a knock on the door. I went to answer the door and couldn't believe who it was…

**To be continued…**


	3. Truth or Dare

**So here is the next chapter hope you like it**

**I don't own anything**

**Rachel's POV**

Oh my god. I can't believe he's here. My big brother is back… Puck

"PUCK, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!" I said pulling him into a hug and steeping back to look at him. I noticed that he cut his hair and he has a Mohawk now and he was about 6'2

"Lil sis you grew it felt like I was just picking you up and giving you piggy back rides" he said stepping in the house

"I thought you didn't get out until 6 more months… you didn't break out did you? If you did Ma and Mom will kill you" I said quickly looking at him suspiciously

"No they already know and let me surprise you" he said laughing

"You know Kurt and Brittany" I said leading him to the living room

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE HERE WHEN DID YOU GET BACK" Kurt said squealing and hugging Puck

"Brittany, this is my brother Puck. Puck this is Brittany"

"Nice to meet you" Puck said

"You too" Brittany said going back to texting on her phone

"I See Juvie didn't take your manners" I said sitting down on the recliner

"Who said it didn't?" he said looking at me evilly and sitting on top of me

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed while hitting his back playfully

"You Gained weight man" I said after he got off me

"Dude this Isn't fat" he said raising he shirt up which revealed a six pack

"You're not the only one with good muscles in this house" I said raising my shirt up which revealed a six pack chiseled out of muscle. I guess ma making me work out for 2 hours a day. When I had my shirt up I saw 2 flashes go off when I looked up I saw Kurt and Brittany taking pictures of us with our shirts up.

"I'm putting this on instagrahm" Kurt said running upstairs with Brittany right behind him

"You will not post those pictures" I said chasing after them. When I caught them in my room Kurt looked at me and started laughing along with Brittany

"What's so funny?" I said looking at the confused.

"We posted it. I wonder how many likes it'll get." Brittany said laughing as she talked

"My life is over" I said laying down on the floor and losing my eyes

"No it's not… it just got better" Kurt said as they went back downstairs

When I got back down stairs I didn't talk to anyone. I just looked at them and pouted. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. When I answered it I felt a huge rush of fear hit me when I saw Quinn and Santana standing there but Quinn scared me because she had that HBIC look on her face

"Rae, who is it?" Puck said coming us behind me with not shirt on

"Dude, What the hell put a damn shirt on" I said looking at him like he was crazy

"I was born shirtless, I'm going to live shirtless" he said walking away

"Are you going to let us in?"Quinn said with her hand on her hips. When I was about to say no Brittany came up behind me

"Hey guys come in" Brittany said as they walked in

"You invited them here?" I whispered to her

"Yes, you're not mad are you?" she said looking at me sad

"No I'm not" I said

We all sat on the couch quietly until Puck decided to talk

"Let's Introduce ourselves, I'm Noah Puckerman Corcoran-Sylvester now let's go in a circle"

"I'm Brittany Susan Peirce"

"Why are we doing this?" I whispered to Kurt

"I Don't Know but I bet we can make a run for it before Santana skins us" He said back

"Let's go to my garage outside in the back yard but we have to go out the Front so they won't think anything of it" I said

"Guys sorry we have to go see you later" I said after I put my shoes and grabbed Kurt by his arm

"You're not going anywhere" Puck said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder

"Why can't you get Kurt he planned it?"

"NO I DIDN'T!" He said as Puck put me down and stood in front of us with his arms crossed

"Technically you did… BYE!" I said running past puck and out the door

"COME BACK HERE!" I heard puck say as I ran to the back yard and into the garage without anyone seeing me

After a while I heard people coming toward the garage. I am so luck I had my car keys in my pocket. I quietly let the garage door up but was caught by puck throwing me over his shoulder again

"You will not leave this house" he said walking back into the house and throwing me a=on the couch. When I looked up I saw Santana staring at me

"Who knew you could run so fast" Santana said walking towards me. I had no words except fear was on my mind. I was knocked out of my thoughts by a person sitting on my lap. I was surprised to see that it was Quinn

"What are you doing?" I said asking Quinn

"Puck said be sure you don't run out again so I figured this was the only way" she said in a duh like tone

"Did you have to sit on me?"

"Yes he said "Sit on her if you have to" she said. I quickly felt comfortable with my lower member starting to stir

"You can get off her now Quinn" Puck said sitting next to me on the couch after she got off me

"Time to play truth or dare I go first" Puck said

"Brit truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Okay, who was your first kiss"

"Santana when we were 15" after she said

"Okay Brit your turn you ask Rae"

"I'm not playing" I said lying down on my back on the couch

"Yes you are now chose"

"Truth"

"What is your weird talent and don't say you don't have one"

"I'll answer it because she won't. She can do pushups in a hand stand position which I can't even do" he said smirking at me

"You can. I triple dog dare you to do it now" Quinn said looking at me with a huge grin or her face

"I'm not doing it"

"Please I won't pick you up any more" I was going to take that deal

"Okay" I said. I got on the floor and did a handstand then started doing the pushups. As I was doing them my shirt rode down and revealed my Six pack. After I did 20 I stopped

"Now no one talk to me I'm going and playing games" I said ignoring the stares from everyone and went upstairs.


End file.
